Aqua de Vida
by kitkat.the.pirate
Summary: AWE SPOILERSJack and Barbossa have set off on another adventure! But when Will brings bad news about an 'old friend', Jack saves her... And has to deal with her tagging along on the search for the Fountain of Youth. Rated to be safe, may change.
1. Welcome to Port Royal

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in this story (except Vicki) so please don't sue me!

Chapter 1- "Welcome to Port Royal"

_"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,_

_and bound her in her bonds_

_the seas be ours,_

_and by the powers_

_where we will we'll roam..."_

A lone figure stood resolute under the sunless sky, torrents of rain piling down upon the endless sand. Soaked wreckage was littered all around the beach, grim reminders that this wasn't a dream.

_"Yo, ho, all together,_

_hoist the colours high_

_heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_never shall we die..."_

The voice faltered slightly as a smothered sob replaced the tune, melting into a bone-chilling wail. White-knuckled hands clung to tattered fabric; empty, dark eyes scanning the horizon.

_"Never shall we die…"_

A spot of white appeared as the storm dissipated into light rain as quickly as it had come. It grew into billowing sails, the British flag flying proudly alongside them. It slid through the water, and within minutes, hauled up alongside the shore. Four British guards stalked down to the beach, followed by a decorated officer.

"I thought I had spotted a ship heading this way." He stated in a clipped English accent, taking in the sight of the glaring woman in a soaked coat and breeches. "And who, pray tell, are you?"

In reply, she unfurled the Jolly Roger in her hands. The officer was silent for a moment, staring at the insignia of a flying red bird behind a grinning, white skull.

"Ah, the _Calypso_." He sighed, placing his hand on his sword. "You are under arrest, then."

* * *

William Turner crossed the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, taking a first look at the haggard men before him. _'Souls,' _he reminded himself.

A hint of frenzy had settled over what seemed to be the rather large part of a crew. They whispered among themselves, glancing about as if searching for someone.

"Where's the Cap'n?" One asked aloud, a boy no older than thirteen. A mass of dark curls hung over confused blue eyes.

"Your Captain must have survived." Will answered as he began the task of ferrying them, handing them a lamp and sending their boat down to the water. The boy who had spoken up before looked at Will with a disappointed gaze.

"Cap'n said I could be the helmsman, when I was old 'nough." He stated quietly, earning a sympathetic glance from Will.

"He sounds like a good man."

"She is." The boy grinned as he stepped into his boat. "Hope she's all right. If she survived the storm, it couldn't have been in good condition. Sparrows are known to be lucky, but even sea-turtles won't help this time, says I."

Will leaned against the mast after the last pirate sailed on, not able to drag his thoughts away from what the boy had said. What did he mean, 'sparrows are lucky'? What did birds have to do with surviving whatever had taken that ship down…

"Sea turtles…" Will whispered, realization washing over his face. "Sea turtles! Not a bird, but a Sparrow! Something must be wrong… I must find Jack."

* * *

_Seawater splashed over the rail, sending strands of braided, dark hair into Vicki's face. She swiped them away with a jeweled hand, shouting quick orders over the drum of rain and thunder._

_"Cap'n, look!" She didn't need to follow her first mate's finger to see the approaching swell. Gasping, she wasted no time in pulling the helmsman aside. Straining to turn the ship, she attempted to swing it away from the brunt of the monstrous wave._

_But she was too late. As she bounded across the deck in a last-ditch effort to turn the sails, the creaking of wood and rushing of waves overtook her. She clutched to the mast with all her might, glancing up at the young boy across from her who was also clinging to the wooden structure. A sharp pain erupted into the back of her head, and blackness overtook her._

"No!" Vicki flung herself away from the wall, scattering the horde of rats that had gathered in her sleep. Grasping the rusted bars, she took a shaky breath. Daring to close her eyes, her mind was bombarded with the vivid image of Trevor—the thirteen-year-old cabin boy, staring up at her with those young, terrified blue orbs.

Her kohl-lined eyes shot open, a tear escaping at the thought of the child. It had been his first storm, and most likely his last. As her mind traveled to the rest of her crew, she could not help but to let the remaining tears run down her face. Her first mate, Roland; he was the wisest old man she'd ever come across, and the most loyal friend she'd ever met. And what of Ricky—the witty, blonde-haired helmsman that could barely take his eyes away when she spoke to him? Grief overwhelmed her as she leaned against the bars, shuddering with silent sobs. Had any of them lived? And her ship—The _Calypso_ was gone, gone to Davy Jones' Locker with no hope of return…

The clicking of boots snatched her attention. Lifting her red-rimmed eyes, she glared up at the officer who had 'rescued' her. He stared down at her in disgust, his voice rimmed with the apathy that only the British can attain.

"I am Lord Bristol, representative of His Majesty to this… colony." He seemed to hold back a snort. "Welcome to Port Royal, Victoria Sparrow."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first story I've posted on here. I'll update as much as possible, promise! But I sort of have to write the rest of it first. So reviews will help me so much! So all you have to do is press that little button… You know you want to! Cyber cookies for you if you do! smiles 


	2. Infamous Sparrows

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in this story (except Vicki and Ricky) so please don't sue me!

Chapter 2- "Infamous Sparrows"

Captain Hector Barbossa couldn't believe what he was doing. He doubted his own sanity more than once as Jack Sparrow climbed aboard the _Black Pearl_.

He reminded himself that it had to be done. Jack had the charts, Jack had the compass, and Jack had the genius one acquires when all sanity and sobriety are truly gone. Barbossa needed these things to find the Aqua de Vida, the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa knew he needed Jack.

"Hector! I knew you'd warm up ta me, mate."

But he really didn't want to.

"Jack, so sorry about havin' to leave ye so soon." He smiled as he approached the infamous Sparrow. "Now," He glanced around. "Where are the… are the charts?"

"Charts? What—oh!" Jack avoided the glare his former captain was sending him. "Those charts. I have them safe on me lil' dingy, right over—"

The rest of his explanation was drowned out by the rushing of water. A wave splashed over the deck, leaving Jack spluttering and dripping wet. He followed Hector's gaze to the barnacle-encrusted ship that had just burst out of the water.

"Jack!" Will Turner called across the water. "I need to speak with you."

Minutes later, Jack—still soaked—and Barbossa stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. Jack glanced about the ship uneasily, and Barbossa stared straight ahead; for he had spotted Bootstrap Bill Turner at the helm, someone he'd hoped he would never have to face.

"William." Jack managed a grin. "Since there is no distressing damsel in distress, what would be the obviously concerning reason for your… abrupt arrival, hmm?"

"I have a reason to believe someone you know is in a great deal of distress, Jack." Will studied the two of them with a set gaze, worry set into his features. "What do you know of the _Calypso_?"

Barbossa stiffened, and Jack's attention was riveted onto Will.

"That depends," He slurred, "What do you?"

"I know that she is at the bottom of the Caribbean."

Jack fingered his braided beard. "That is a very concerning reason, indeed."

* * *

Vicki stared up at the noose that loomed above her, breaking the gaze only to look over at the other who was to die on this humid morning. It was none other than Ricky, who had also survived and been captured by that Bristol man. Her heart had leapt when she saw the cocky pirate in chains next to her, alive and well, but then sunk again when she realized he was sentenced as she was.

"Sorry to drag ye into this, Rick." She whispered; the kohl that surrounded her eyes still stained down her face from her tears days before, despite her attempts to remove it.

"Don't be apologizin', now. 'Tis an honor to be hung next to th' infamous Cap'n Sparrow." He grinned, sending her heart plunging even deeper.

"Victoria Sparrow and Richard Terrance, let it be known that you…"

Vicki rolled her eyes as the list of their crimes droned on.

"…Impersonating of the King and Queen of France," She stole a glance at Ricky. He smiled in return, stifling a laugh as they both recalled the escapade. "…sailing under false colors, arson, looting…"

They waited a bit longer before the closing finally came.

"…And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls."

Vicky closed her eyes as the noose was fitted around her neck. The thick Port Royal air nearly choked her itself as her mind began racing.

It was finally clear to her.

There would be no getting out of this. She knew she was going to die, and so was Ricky—

Her breathing stopped as two shots rang through the air.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright! Chapter 2 is up! I promise I'll update as much as possible—which will be more often now that summer's almost here. So start reviewing and I'll update faster! C'mon, those cyber cookies are still up for grabs! Hehe… 


	3. She Looks Lovely

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vicki and Ricky.

Chapter 3 – "She Looks Lovely"

The first thing she felt was the lack of feeling. Everything seemed to float around her in slow motion, the stone-cold faces of the audience in the town square slowly morphing into various expressions of surprise…

Then Vicki felt an aching pain race up her legs, accompanied by what felt like someone dropping a mast on her head and then running it through with a cutlass.

Then everything was fading fast. The last thing she focused on before the blackness took her was the all-too-familiar form stumbling towards her, reaching out a hand… She heard his voice, his drunken, slurred voice, but there were no words... The soldiers were coming…

And all was dark.

* * *

"Is she alive?"

"What happened to her?"

"Cap'n! Are you alright?"

"Who are you, mate?"

"She's waking up!"

"What?"

"She's waking up!"

"Who are you? Why did I rescue you again? Hector, I told you we only needed her!"

"She's WAKING UP!"

"What? Why didn't you tell me she's awake!!"

"Gah…"

Vicki slowly opened her eyes, regretting it almost instantly as blinding sunlight washed over her face. She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead and trying to sit up.

Bad idea. The crude bandage that wrapped around her forehead left an almost…sticky sensation under her hand before splitting pain shot through her head, forcing her to lay back down.

"Careful, now…" She blinked, her dark eyes focusing on the pirate before her. Concern shone bright in his gaze, accompanied by how quiet and gentle his voice was. "…You can hear me, right?"

She attempted a smile, nodding. "Hello, Jacky. It's been a while."

Jack grinned, helping her to slowly sit up. "That it has, my dear Vicki, that it has."

That was when she singled out Barbossa, who had somehow melted himself back behind the curious Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hector!" Her weakened smile spread wider, and she waved a hand to beckon him closer. "I haven't seen you since you left my dear brother here for dead!" Vicki herself had never gotten involved with the whole mutiny ordeal, she had run off to find her own crew for the _Calypso_ a month before it happened. Jack had stayed with her for a while, before leaving for Port Royal to commandeer a ship.

"Aye, it has been a long while Miss…Sparrow." The pirate smiled a gold-toothed grin, his facial expressions as over-the-top as ever as he spoke. "I was wondering if we would ever see ye again 'round here."

"Eh, what did I say 'bout 'Miss', mate? 'Tis Vicki or nothin'!" She pretended to scowl, though it remained friendly as she reached up to swat at Jack's shoulder. "I heard that all ye Pirate Lords had a party a few weeks back!" Her pout was fake, but the glint in her eyes was as genuine as ever. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Well, ye ain't a Lord, missy." Pintel offered, barely meeting her gaze before glancing between Barbossa and Jack.

"Nah, that I ain't…" Vicki swung her legs over the side of the bed, for the first time surveying what appeared to be the Captain's Quarters on the Black Pearl. She wasn't sure if Jack was staying there, or Barbossa, but she, and with good reason, wished with every fiber of her being that it was the former. Well, the fibers that weren't wishing she still had a ship and a crew. Focusing her attention back on the present, Vicki flicked her dark brown gaze to Jack and smirked. "So, did ye see dear Daddy while ye were there?"

He nodded. "Yup, he shot Abu Dhabi's spokesman right through the heart, for suggestin' we defy the Code."

This earned a laugh from his sister. "Oh, heavens forbid we defy the Code… How's Mum?" Jack visibly flinched at the question, but answered with his usual, gracefully intoxicated air.

"She looks lovely."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that's all I've got for now. A little shorter than usual, but you see, I'm suffering from serious writer's block. Hope I can get more out soon. But for now; read, review, and enjoy! 


	4. You Drank My Rum

Disclaimer: Ok, I own nothing. Not a thing. Except Vicki. Buahaha.

"You Drank My Rum."

"Ricky, how long have you been standing there?" Vicki mumbled, squinting at the blurry but familiar form of her helmsman waiting in the doorway. Barbossa had agreed to find other sleeping arrangements for the night, so Vicki got Captain's quarters. Now, sunlight outlined Ricky as he stood.

"Not long, Cap'n. I just came to see if ye were awake." He bobbed his head down, glancing back up at her as he started to leave. "I can just—"

"No, no, it's fine." She sat up halfway and managed a smile, rubbing her forehead. "I'm up, I'm up. Just a little woozy, is all." Vicki lied straight through her teeth. Her head pounded ferociously, but it was nothing some rum and the smell of saltwater couldn't cure. Rolling out of the bed, she pressed a hand against the wall for support and followed Ricky out the door and down the hallway. "Where's Jack?"

"He's up above deck, talkin' with that Barbossa about somethin'."

"Hector and Jack… Talkin'?" Vicki picked up her pace a bit. "That can't be healthy for anyone."

"Vicki!" Jack smiled as he spotted his sister coming to join them. "Good to see you're up."

Vicki simply nodded, reaching for the bottle in Jack's hands and pressing it to her lips without another word. None of the surrounding pirates thought this odd, and continued their conversation.

"Now, if we just—" Jack paused as he was handed the empty bottle. He stared at it in despair before looking at Vicki. "Why is the rum gone?"

"I drank it."

"No, really." Jack muttered before looking back at the charts that lay between him and Barbossa. "What is it with women and my rum…"

"What're those?" Vicki inquired, leaning over Jack's shoulder and peering down at the charts.

"These, dear sissy, are the charts."

"No, really." She deadpanned, mimicking her brother. "What are they charts _to_?"

"Many, many things." Barbossa informed her. "The gates to the world beyond this one…"

"…The Fountain of Youth." Jack finished, giving a pointed look to Vicki.

"How did you find these?!" Vicki whispered, her eyes wide. "I mean, Sao Fheng would bloody _kill_ you if he knew!"

"A little late for that, says I. He's long dead." Jack shrugged.

"What? Who's the Lord now?"

"That would be me."

Vicki, Jack, and Barbossa all turned, as if on que, as Elizabeth Turner herself strode up the deck. Her dark blonde hair was braided, and she wore the familiar garb of a pirate, but there was one significant change…

"Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed, looking her over. "There's…. More of you than usual."

"Aye," Barbossa nodded. "One night was all ye needed, hmm?"

Elizabeth blushed a bit at the comment, but continued toward them with the same stride. Placing a hand on her swollen middle, she shrugged. "It's good to see you all." Her eyes finally met Vicki's curious gaze, who subtly stepped closer to Jack. "And who is this…?"

"Victori—Vicki," Barbossa corrected himself, "Sparrow. Vicki, this is Elizabeth Turner."

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth folded her arms, stopping a few feet away from them.

"Likewise." Vicki looked over her once more, then sent a suspicious look to Jack as she asked, rather bluntly; "That isn't _yours_, is it?"

"Heavens, no!" Elizabeth all but shouted.

"Good." Vicki looked her over once again, seemingly satisfied, but didn't step away from her brother.

"We saw yer husband the other day." Barbossa remarked.

"Really?" Elizabeth tilted her head. "How is he doing?"

"Wonderful, simply wonderful. And now, back to the charts…"

"Jack, shh. So, Elizabeth, who is this husband of yours?" Vicki squinted a bit, but only somewhat because of the sunlight.

"William Turner." She answered softly. "He is aboard the Flying Dutchman, right now."

Vicki's eyes widened. "Recruited?"

"No, no. He stabbed the heart." Jack muttered.

"He…" Vicki stared into space. "Davy Jones is… Dead?!" She frowned for a moment. "That's fantastic Jack, you're finally free, but…" Her voice lowered. "How is Tia taking it?"

"Oh, we set her free beforehand." Barbossa said.

"You **what**?!!" Vicki screeched in a rather un-pirate like way. "You set her _free_? Are you mad! No wonder my ship was sunk!" This continued with a long string of curses in a surprising array of languages that Barbossa even whistled at.

Jack cringed. "Well, you drank my rum."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Is there anything _else _that you haven't told me?"

Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth all looked at each other and sighed. This would be a long day.

**Author's note: Omg, is this… an UPDATE?! Yes! I got inspired yesterday, so expect more coming up. Hopefully… yeah. As usual, read & review please!**


End file.
